


The Pun Jar

by baekhyunschanflakes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunschanflakes/pseuds/baekhyunschanflakes
Summary: Based on the prompt ’You made a ‘pun jar’ it’s like a swear jar except every time I make a bad pun I have to put in a dollar looks like we almost have enough for a new aPUNment-fine I’ll put another one in’ found herehere





	The Pun Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever written...ever, so excuse the fact it's probably rather awful.  
> Any feedback is appreciated ^.^   
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://baekhyunschanflakes.tumblr.com)

Sehun had never been the biggest fan of puns.  
In fact, he hated them.  
He didn’t see how they were funny.  
To him, puns were annoying and a useless waste of breath.  
And yet, here he was. Dating a boy who just couldn’t go an hour without cracking a pun.  
The number of years they’ve known each other, been living together and then dating, you’d think he’d be used to it by now but no. It just infuriated him even more.

Around 6 months ago, Sehun had come up with an ingenious plan. A plan to not only get them to be able to move out of this disgusting mould ridden apartment but also to somehow get his boyfriend to stop doings puns every few minutes.  
He’d bought a small jar while out shopping and decorated it with a pretty pink bow and a label. On it, he’d written in swirly writing; ‘pun jar’.  
“What is this?” Junmyeon has asked him as he placed the bags filled with grocery shopping onto the kitchen counter that held the glass jar.  
“What’s what?” Sehun looked over from where he was sat on their small black couch, currently watching a repeat of some soppy drama he had used to pretend to hate.  
“This.” The other boy picked the jar up and went to stand by the couch, shoving it in the younger boys’ face.  
“It is what it says.” He answered, moving his attention back to the drama.  
On that day, they’d promised that whenever Junmyeon said a pun, whether they were at home or out, they’d put a dollar in it and slowly save up for the apartment they’d seen advertised in a magazine. They had already started saving up for that apartment, even opened a savings account, but they were still off by almost $100 and both of them wanted out of this apartment quick. It had taken some convincing and Sehun’s heart almost shattered as soon as he saw the other boys pout at the idea, but eventually, Junmyeon promised.

64 days later and they were almost $25 deep.   
Sehun had been standing in the middle of the small white kitchen, looking over their apartment. It was small, damp and quite disgusting. But it was the first thing they’d been able to call theirs. He remembered the absolute joy on their faces when they finally signed the deal to this place.   
“You look lost.” A soft voice appeared in the doorway leading to their small bedroom. Along with the soft voice came and equally soft looking boy. His dark hair was messy with sleep and got, even more, messier as he pulled on a grey shirt that definitely wasn’t his, over his chest. Sehun eyed him as he watched the shirt hover slightly above his black cotton covered thighs.  
“Just remembering when we first bought this place.” He admitted slowly.   
“It was nice then, I feel like it’s gone downhill since then.” Junmyeon laughed slightly as he looked around at the apartment that was slightly falling apart. With its dampened walls and the unbelievable amount of spider popping up, not to mention the stunning view of an alleyway where they once watched a fight between two dolled up women at 11 pm on a Saturday night while dressed in matching pyjamas.  
“Yeah, it has.” Sehun nodded in agreement as he watched the smaller boy walk into their small black decorated kitchen area to make some coffee.

A few moments later when Junmyeon was leaning against a counter drinking his coffee from a mug with a small drawing of a white bunny on it with hearts around it, a gift from Sehun for Valentine’s day, he mentioned the small jar that was half filled.  
“Are we really still doing this?” He questioned, looking up at his boyfriend who was sat on a bar stool on the other side of the breakfast bar counter which held the jar.  
Sehun smiled, closed his eyes and nodded, making his fluffy black morning hair bounce.  
“Why should we? We could just take the money and go out for food and shopping.” Junmyeon suggested, taking a sip of his coffee.  
This comment made the younger boy laugh.  
“No way, you’re not getting away with this one.” Sehun gave a small glare at his boyfriend who almost choked on his liquid as he received it.  
“What are we saving up for exactly?” Junmyeon asked, setting the mug down on the counter.  
“An apartment, I’ve said this.” Sehun sighed, rolling his eyes.  
The older picked up the jar and eyed it, chewing on his bottom lip as he did so before setting it down and grinning at the other boy whose face was blank.  
“Well, if I’m not mistaking, we almost have enough for a new aPUNment.” He announced proudly, his grin getting wider.  
A loud noise mixed between a sigh and a groan escaped from Sehun as he buried his head in his hands.  
Junmyeon began to burst into a fit of giggles, laughing at the reaction from his boyfriend who looked up from his hands and looked extremely tired.  
“Fine, I’ll put another one in.” He said after calming down from his giggles.

\- 6 months later

The apartment was empty, quiet and extremely clean.  
The only two things in the wooden-floored white-walled room other than piles of brown cardboard boxes were two boys.   
One was slightly smaller than the other but clung to the taller boys’ arm like glue. They were both dressed warmly in thick jumper and coats as it approached the colder season.  
“Bet you’re secretly glad I always make puns,” Junmyeon asked, looking up at towards his boyfriend and nuzzling slightly into the boys’ arm.  
“Only slightly, because they make you, you.” The younger boy admitted sheepishly as he stared into their newly bought apartment.  
“And now because of them, we get to live in an apartment that isn’t disgusting.” Junmyeon grinned as he spoke.  
“Also because of my amazing mind,” Sehun added, running his hand through his fluffy hair.   
The smaller found himself laughing slightly at that comment, ignoring his boyfriend’s glare as he did so.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, relishing in the fact that now their apartment wasn’t damp, it didn’t have any spiders and it had a beautiful view of the city. Their almost year of wanting and saving was up. They’d found their new home.  
Junmyeon broke the silence.  
“Oh, did I tell you about the other day when I held a door open for a clown?” He questioned, looking rather serious. The taller boys’ eyes widened slightly.  
“No, why?” Sehun asked, shaking his head in utter confusion.  
“Ah, I thought it was a nice jester,” Junmyeon said, a wide grin forming on his face, making his eyes turn into small crescents like a moon.  
The groan of utter despair left the boy beside him.  
“That has got to be your worst one.” He sighed, rubbing his head with his hand, trying his best to ignore his boyfriend who had wrapped his arms around his waist and was nuzzling his head into his chest while giggling.  
Reluctantly, Sehun brought his arms around the boy who had clung himself to him and sighed.  
“You love me really.” Junmyeon giggled, tightening his grip around the taller.  
“You’re right, I do.” Sehun agreed, pressing a small kiss to the top of the smaller boys’ head before resting his chin on it.

Sehun had never been the biggest fan of puns.  
In fact, he hated them.  
He didn’t see how they were funny.  
To him, puns were annoying and a useless waste of breath.  
And yet, here he was. Dating a boy who just couldn’t go an hour without cracking a pun.  
After the number of years they’ve known each other, been living together and then dating, you’d think he’d maybe start liking them, but no. At least he was finally used to them.  
After all, his boyfriend wouldn’t be his boyfriend if it wasn’t for him always making puns.


End file.
